Can You See Us? Help Us
by MagicNinjaUnicorn
Summary: In May of 2012, the New Directions' bus crashed on their way to Nationals. Now as school is starting in Sebtember and Quinn is beginning to see the ghosts of her fellow glee clubbers who had died. Only her, Kurt, and Rachel survived the crash, and now they must solve the mystery of who sabotaged the bus, with help from the spirits, one of whom must know something. Faberry/Brittana
1. Prologue

**So I got this idea a while ago, and finally decided to write it up and post it.**

**The story went through a lot of phases...it went from a Kurt-centric Klaine story, to a Brittana story, it was briefly Pezberry, and for a short time it was Rachel-centric, but then I decided on this. **

**I think it came out okay, but its only the prologue, so if its not that good or sort of confusing (which I hope it is a little bit), it will get better! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was the perfect day. The sun was shining, the grass was glistening with morning dew, the sun had just risen, leaving the sky a pleasant light blue color. It was slightly cold, but that was okay because Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were all still in their pajamas after having been woken up by Brittany at almost 5:00 AM because of her nightmares. The three girls say laid out on Quinn's porch chairs, perfectly calm, perfectly still, perfectly relaxed.

"So you wanna try that flip again S?" Quinn asked Santana, trying her hardest to not look at the Latina's face like always.

Santana snorted. "I'll never be able to get it right." she insisted.

"Come on, you have to try if you're going to get back on the Cheerios!" Quinn told her.

Santana shared a nervous glance with Brittany, whom had kept quiet so she wouldn't slip up and say the wrong thing. "Uh, alright." she relented.

She stood up and walked to the center of the yard, the grass wetting her bare feet. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Santana jumped as high into the air as she could, and-

"Ahh!" she exclaimed as she hit the ground with a thud, landing on her back.

"Santana!" Quinn exclaimed, rushing to her side, as fast as she could with the cast on her leg. Brittany remained on the porch, knowing that Santana was okay; knowing that there wasn't a way she could ever be injured. The thought of reality made tears come to Brittany's eyes, which she quickly wiped away. She may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she certainly understood what was going on.

"'M fine Quinn." Santana waved her friend off, and stood up, making her way back to the chair.

"You know," Quinn mused, trailing behind her, "You really should look in to getting your face fixed up a bit. Coach Sylvester won't let you back on the squad if you look like that. Same for you Britt." she didn't want to sound mean, but it was the truth. Coach Sylvester would never accept anything less than perfect, and Quinn hated the thought of being on the team without her two best friends.

"Well what about you?" Brittany spoke up. "If your leg is broken, how are you going to try out?"

Quinn grimaced, looking down at her leg. "Well...I mean, it will heal soon. It broke in _May._" then she sighed. "And if not, then I suppose I'll just have to work through it. It could be worse, right?"

"Yeah. It really could." Santana said quietly. Quinn finally looked her Latina friend straight in the face. She bit her lip, taking in Santana's appearance. An entire right side of her face was covered in a burn, blackening it and swelling her eye shut, but her open eye was now swimming with tears-and Santana never cried.

Quinn was surprised that she and Brittany had not been let out of the hospital earlier, but was glad that they were let out. They had celebrated the previous night with a sleepover, but Quinn noticed that the other two had seemed solemn and grim, as if somebody had died. Which nobody had that she knew of. Sure, the crash was bad, but as far as she knew there were major injuries at most.

"QUINN!" Her mother called from in the house.

"Yes mom?" Quinn called back, nervous. She hadn't told her about the sleepover, and school was starting today.

"Quinn, why are you outside?" Judy asked, confused. "It's not even 7:00 AM."

"I um...well Santana, Brittany and I were-"

"Santana and Brittany?" Judy was growing more confused by the minute.

"Q, maybe you shouldn't..." Santana whispered.

"What are you talking about Santana? It's fine." Quinn waved off her worries.

"Quinnie, who are you talking to?" Judy was nervous now.

"I'm talking to Brittany and Santana. We had a sleepover last night...sorry, I forgot to tell you."

Judy's eyes were wide with worry and shock. She knew that Quinn had hit her head in the crash, but this was serious.

**"Quinn what are you talking about? There's nobody there."**

* * *

**So yeah. There you have it. Quinn is going crazy. :D**

**Nah, I won't confirm anything. But I will say that Spongebob was on while I wrote this. I may have also been listening to "Why Don't You Get A Job" by The Offspring before I wrote it. Just saying.**

**Oh well. Reviews make me a happy unicorn! And the more reviews I get, the more side Brittana there is. **

**Meh. I need soup.**

**Bye!**


	2. The Worst Part

**Heeeey guys! Gosh, I can't believe the response I got for just the prologue! I hope I don't disappoint you with this!**

**And if anybody wants to help me think of a better title for the story, please PM me, because the current one was a spur-of-the-moment I-really-just-want-to-post-this-right-now title! XD**

**Update 9/21: Yeah, so I made a little tweak to the chapter, because it will made a lot more sense and add to the DUH-RAH-MAH (sorry XD had to.) that will come in later chapters. :D**

**Read on my friends, and hope you like the new chapter!**

At William McKinley High School, any gossip spread like wildfire, no matter who it was about. With Lima being the small town that it was, not very much worth obsessing over happened there, and the only 'juicy stories' were who dumped who, and who hooked up with who in the back of who's pickup truck last night. A certain Quinn Fabray was the only one who had ever given them anything to talk about.

So naturally, the kids sprang at any opportunity to constantly talk about Quinn's latest condition.

"I hear she's been seeing ghosts," whispered one curly-haired girl to her friend one day at lunch.

Her raven-haired friend rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Probably just wants more attention, like always."

The taller girl bit her lip. "I don't know, I mean would anybody really fake being crazy just to get attention? Maybe that Berry girl would, but would Quinn seriously risk her reputation like this?"

"Well even if she is telling the truth, she isn't seeing _ghosts_, she's just seeing things."

"I don't know..."

"Oh stop worrying. Let's go get some food, I hear they have pudding!" Both girls started laughing hysterically.

"...I'm not going to Canada just to spend a quarter!" somebody exclaimed furiously walking past the pair. This made the shorter girl laugh harder and the taller one scream "I know, right?!"

Needless to say, Quinn hadn't really wanted to go back.

The psychiatrist had assured Judy that it was only a short-term thing. "It's simply because Quinn here is missing her friends." He had told them. "I'm sure that once school starts up again, everything will be back to normal." And just Quinn's luck, the psychiatrist's son attended McKinley as well, and it was because of him that the news was all over the town.

But the psychiatrist was very, very wrong about what he had said. It was not a short-term thing, nor was it just her friends for that matter. For example, the day after the incident with her mom, Quinn had walked into her room only to be met with the sight of Asians 1 and 2—what were their names again?—making out on her bed.

And just a mere few hours after that, she heard Sam playing guitar in her kitchen.

The next day in the park, she discovered Artie sitting alone under a tree humming to himself.

Throughout the entire week of school, Quinn had run-ins with each member of the club at least once, and some were less happy to see her than Brittany and Santana had been.

"Quinn?" Puck had asked disbelievingly when she saw him in (oh, what a coincidence) the girl's locker rooms.

"What?" she hissed, not wanting anybody to see her, as she was feigning sanity.

"How are you alive? And how can you see me?" he wondered, looking slightly pissed off, though what about, Quinn did not know.

"I don't know," she responded truthfully.

Puck snorted. "Yeah right. Probably your fault we're here anyways."

Quinn's head snapped up to look at him. "How is this _my _fault?" she demanded, forgetting to lower her voice and causing the few girls left in the room to immediately begin to whisper. "How the hell is any of this my fault?" she repeated quietly.

"I don't know, but you're the one who sees us, so you must be able to do something!" Puck shouted, before storming off and marching the wall.

"You asshole!" Quinn yelled, once again forgetting to whisper.

"Ashloe," one girl spoke up quietly, almost as if correcting her.

* * *

"That moron," Santana rolled her eyes. Er—her _eye_. "He can't honestly think you're keeping us here."

"What did he mean by 'here' though?" Quinn wondered.

Santana shrugged. "In Lima I suppose. Nobody has tried to leave; we're all just assuming that's the limit."

"Actually," Brittany spoke up, "I was talking to Mercedes yesterday, and she's thinking about trying to leave."

"But where can you go? Where are you expecting to end up?" Quinn asked, rolling over to face the girls. She did her best to divert her eyes from their injuries, but it was hard not to notice them. She was glad, however, that she didn't have to see anything major on Brittany—she didn't think she could stand seeing anything wrong with her. Brittany was so sweet, so innocent, she didn't deserve to...no. _No. I can't think about that. _Quinn mentally scolded herself. _I refuse to believe it. I refuse to accept it. _

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "Hell?"

"Or Heaven, Tana," Brittany reminded her. "You aren't all bad."

"Or maybe we'll just wind up in Limbo or something." Santana continued.

"But why would we play limbo?" Brittany asked, confused. "Shouldn't we be trying to get to Heaven?"

"Not that kind of Limbo, Britt," Santana sighed. Honestly, she didn't want to explain it. Brittany shouldn't have to be thinking about getting trapped for eternity in between two worlds. The thought of it…

"Well, let's just hope it's Heaven and stop talking about this. It's just too depressing." Quinn sighed, flopping back on the bed. "Can you guys go? I need to sleep."

"Alright," Santana said. "Night Quinn."

"Good night Quinn," Brittany mustered a smile.

"G'night guys." Quinn waved, and shut off the light.

* * *

Brittany and Santana strolled silently through the park, hands entwined, not quite knowing where to go.

"We could stay with Sugar again," Brittany offered. "That wasn't too bad."

"I guess, but then we'll have to hear her moaning about how now she'll never be a star and all that shit." Santana said.

"Santana…" Brittany scolded.

"Sorry, sorry," Santana relented. "But where else is there to go?"

"We should look for Sam," Brittany decided. Santana cocked her head to the side, thinking about this. She hadn't really talked to Sam ever since he came back, which was months ago. But Brittany seemed set on finding him, so Santana followed suit.

"Sam?" Brittany called into the wind as they walked along the sidewalk. "Sam?"

"YO TROUTY MOUTH!" Santana yelled as they came upon his house. It was then that they saw him, sitting hunched over on his front porch, shaking slightly.

The girls exchanged glances and approached him. "Sam?" Brittany asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

Sam looked up, just noticing their presence. "Hey. Brittany. Santana. How are you guys?" it was a dumb question and he knew it, so Santana chose not to make a Santana-ish comment about it.

"Fine. Why are you crying?" She asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Sam stood up and turned to face the window into his house. "I just miss them so much."

The girls were confused, until they too peeked through the window and saw Sam's younger brother and sister huddled on a small couch, staring blankly at a TV screen. The girl, who must've been the youngest, was clutching her brother's shirt and sobbing into it, while the boy, who was also very young, was patting her head, tears streaming silently down his face. Their parents were nowhere to be seen, but no doubt they were there somewhere.

"It looks like they miss you too Sam," Brittany tried to console him.

"I know," he whispered. "That's the worst part."

**Bah. It ended in a dumb place, but I couldn't think of how else to end it. -.-**

**And those girls in the beginning were me and my BFF. I had to put us in there somehow! The girl in the locker room who said "Ashloe" was also her; if anybody watches Your Grammar Sucks then you'd get it! :D**

**And I was kind of expirimenting with the whole Brittana third person POV thing. If you guys liked it, please let me know! **

**Also, special thanks to my reviewers: J4M3Z XO, Max-0013, Roxyluv3, Diana, t, and Dominic Flynn. You gave me the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter of a fic, from both this account and my old one! :D**

**And I'll also now respond to the anon. reviews-**

**Roxyluv3- Thanks!**

**Diana- Thank you very much!**

**t- Yeah, she does look a bit creepy, doesn't she? XD And what Brittany looks like will pop up later!**

**Dominic Flynn- Don't worry, I'm still writing it! I hope I didn't dissapoint you!**

**Bye guys! Love you all! Reviews make me do a happy dance! Seriously, if I get an alert in public, I will dance a little XD**


	3. Together

**Holy fucking hell. I am SOSOSOSOSO sorry for not updating sooner! I had so many tests to study for, meaning so many things to memorize, and I'm going to let you know now that the only thing I am capable of memorizing is song lyrics -.- Then I got hit with Post-Klaine/Brittana breakup depression and was distracted all day. Thats when I decided to add some Brittana fluff to this chapter. :3 **

**Yes, its mainly filler, but I got Rachel into the story, and I hope I didn't offend any Finchel shippers with my Finchel breakup thing after the _actual_ Finchel breakup, but...wait, if you ship Finchel then why are you reading a Faberry story?**

**Speaking of Faberry, Quinn and Rachel will cross paths in the next chapter, then I'll throw Kurt in there for fun later on! :D Enjoy (if you can)**

The next day was nothing short of absolute hell.

News of Quinn's outburst the day before had spread around quickly, and everywhere she went people pointed, and whispered, and mock-yelled at their lockers. It was cruel, and really fricking annoying.

It didn't help that Santana and Brittany kept showing up randomly throughout the day, giving her advice, and telling her about what was going on with the others.

"Sam is really sad," Brittany reported, appearing next to her as she was walking down the hallway.

Quinn jumped a bit, then spoke from the corner of her mouth "God Britt, you scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Brittany bowed her head, and Quinn instantly felt bad.

"It's alright. Hey where's Santa-"

"Sup Q?" Santana greeted, appearing on her other side.

Quinn jumped again. "Fuck!" she whispered. "Stop doing that!"

Santana smirked. "Anyways. Have you seen Hobbit lately? She's been moping around in the choir room as if there's still people in there." she rolled her eyes. "I think she's gone a bit mental."

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Quinn snapped.

Santana then realized what she had said. "I didn't- sorry, I mean- well, you actually _are _seeing us, so-"

"It's fine," Quinn waved it off. "Whatever. I get it."

"You should go see how she's doing." Brittany mused. When the other two girls looked at her- Quinn from the corner of her eye, of course- she explained, "Maybe she actually can see us. You never know."

"She can't." Santana insisted. "I was trying to talk to her yesterday and she wasn't even acknowledging me."

"Maybe she didn't want to." Quinn muttered as a pair of Cheerios walked past, whispering as they did so.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes and stalked off.

* * *

Rachel sat motionless in her chair in the choir room. The very chair she sat in the day before the crash. She looked around, staring at the posters, the instruments, the walls even, waiting for something, anything to happen.

Kurt had stopped coming with her a few days ago; it seemed that he had given up, and he didn't see them anymore. He told her on the phone this morning that they had disappeared. Just like that. He was talking to Blaine and _just. Like. That. _Gone.

Rachel, however, refused to give up. To admit to herself that they were dead. That they were gone.

_Just like that. _

Brad came in too. He didn't ever speak-at least that much hadn't changed. But he still sat there, at the piano, and played the songs that Mr. Shue had planned on doing for Nationals.

"When you touch me like this," she sang along quietly to the piano. "When you hold me like that. I just have to admit, that it's all coming back-"

"Hey Rachel," somebody interrupted. Rachel looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Finn seated in a chair as far away from her's as possible. When she saw that it was him she looked straight ahead again.

"Hello Finn," she responded coolly. She heard him sigh and then say "You know I didn't mean what I said."

"Do I?" she asked, still not facing him. "Because you sounded like you meant it."

"I'm sorry." Silence. "Rachel. I'm sorry." Still no response. "Rachel."

The seriousness in his voice made her finally turn. "What do you want Finn? You've done enough damage."

"Have you forgotten that I'm _dead_, Rachel? I'm dead, okay? And denying it won't make it any less true. How am I supposed to date you if I'm dead?" his voice was rising now.

"Don't you get it?" Rachel cried. "I'm not mad that you broke up with me. I'm mad because I know what you did. Before Nationals. With that slut Heather."

Finn paled- well, not visibly, but he knew he would have if he could- and looked at his feet. "Look, it was just a...a mistake. We all make mistakes."

"But you make too many mistakes!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. "It is just mistake after mistake with you! And then you- you expect me to come running back to you in tears, and be at your mercy, but I'm _done _Finn. _Done._"

_Just like that._

"I'm sorry Rachel." Finn whispered. "I'm really sorry."

She sat back down, perfectly calm once more, and stared straight ahead humming "It's All Coming Back To Me", not bothering to turn and see if he was still there or not.

Because for once, it really didn't matter to her.

* * *

"Are you okay Tana?" Brittany wondered as she stood outside the Latina's door. She knew she could easily just go through the door and see, but she knew that Santana deserved her privacy.

"No." came a voice from inside the room.

"Well can I try to cheer you up? I know a lot of things that can cheer people up. Like ice cream and Spongebob." Brittany tried.

"Just come in Britt." Santana sighed. Brittany went through the door-she still wasn't over how cool that was-and went to sit next to Santana on the were currently in a guest room at Sugar's house, which could be classified as a mansion from some views. Most of the New Directions were staying there now, since Sugar was glad to have friends, and her dad was never home, due to the fact that he was burying his grief in work.

"Do you want to watch Spongebob now?" Brittany asked.

Santana chuckled and then looked down at her feet. "No, but thanks for trying."

"What's wrong?" the blonde wondered.

Santana took a deep breath and admitted. "What Quinn said...just really...got to me."

"What part of what she said?"

"When she said that maybe Rachel didn't want to see me. It made me realize that I died without really doing anything. I was a bitch, and thats it."

"Santana-"

"No, its true. Thats all people are going to remember me for. All they'll say at my funeral. They'll say that I was an okay cheerleader, and I was hot, and in clearly in love with my best friend, but that overall, I was a bitch." Santana covered her face with her hands and for the first time in her life, let herself just _cry._

"No, you were much more than tha-" it was then that what Santana had said regestered with Brittany. "In love with your best friend?"

Santana looked up, eyes wide. "Um..."

"You're in love with me?" Brittany asked, a small smile on her face.

"Well, I..." It was then that Brittany leaned in to press her lips against Santana's. Of course, being ghosts, and transparent and all that, they didn't exactly kiss, but it didn't matter to them.

Because they were together.

**Oh and by the way, please PM me if you feel like ranting about "The Breakup". Please. None of my fellow Gleek friends were in school today. So...please review! The more reviews the more Brittana! :D**

**Bye peoples! Faster update next time, I swear to chocolate!**

And nothing could keep them apart.


	4. No Pressure

**Woah! Another chapter already?**

**Yep! Since I'm pathetic, and have no life, I wrote a new chapter already! :D**

**So Faberry finally cross paths, Kurt is mentioned (breifly, but I'm working on it!), and Rachel is kind of insane! Happy times, right?**

Rachel had not moved from the spot she was in for a while. Classes no longer mattered to her; she had more important business to attend to.

Finn had long since left the room. Looking back on it, she felt sort of guilty for being so harsh. He was dead after all, and the last thing he needed was to blamed for something. But she was done with being his little pet; the one he ran to when another relationship failed. And also, she'd had her eyes on someone else for a while...

* * *

Kurt lay sprawled out on his bed, face buried in his pillow, motionless. He'd lied to his parents, he'd lied to Rachel, who was now his only friend, and he had lost _everything._

Unsure of what to expect, he softly whispered Blaine's name into the pillow. After a few seconds of nothing happening, tears welled in his eyes again. Neither his father or Carol bothered him, for they were too busy wallowing in their own grief, Carol ecspecially. She'd lost her husband and now her son.

And in that moment, it hit him. They truly were gone. Blaine, Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Mr. Schue...he listed every name in his head, slowly letting go of them, slowly accepting the truth.

Accepting that they were all dead and gone.

And there was nothing he could do.

* * *

"So are we all clear with the plan?" Puck asked, standing on Sugar's dining room table. A chorus of mumbled agreements swept over the room. "Excellent. Brittany, you know what to do."

"Okay." Brittany muttered.

From outside the room, two figures watched the meeting unfold from the open window.

"You don't think they'll-"

"No! There's no way they could know."

"But what if-"

"Shut up! Ghosts have great hearing; don't you read Wikipedia?"

* * *

"Quinn?" Brittany asked from the corner of the room.

"Shit!" Quinn exclaimed, falling sideways off the bed. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now..." she grumbled, resuming her lying down position. "Whats up Britt?"

"Um, well, I kind of have to ask you something..." Brittany trailed off unsurely.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, confused as to what could have Brittany so worried.

"Well, Puck had this plan..."

* * *

"This is insane." Quinn decided, standing outside the choir room, looking in at Rachel, who was sitting calmly in a chair. "_She _is insane."

"Calm down Fabray." Puck rolled his eyes. "Just walk in there and tell her the plan. If it helps us then she'll do anything."

"Or not," Santana shrugged. "We were pretty horrible to the midget."

Quinn banged her forehead on the wall near the door. This was really stupid. This was a bad idea. "I'll do it." _Why did I say that?_

_"_Great." Puck grinned. "Have fun." the three ghosts disappeared from beside her.

_Why am I doing this?_

Knocking lightly on the door, Quinn tentatively called "Rachel?"

The brunette's head snapped up in surprise. "Quinn!" she exclaimed. "It's so great to see you!"

"You too," Quinn lied. _This is psychotic._

"Nobody really talks to me anymore." Rachel sighed. "Not that they did before though."

"Hmm." Quinn nodded. It was her go-to when there was nothing to say.

"So how have things been with you?"

"Oh, you know. Not bad..." _The red alarm is blaring Quinn. Get the hell out of here!_

"I guess that was a dumb question. Things aren't very good for anybody anymore, are they?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded. "Look, um, Puck had this...plan."

"Plan?" Rachel wondered. "For what?"

"To find out who...you know...sabotaged the bus." Quinn explained lamely.

Rachel nodded, not saying anything. "So are you in?" Puck demanded, appearing next to them.

"I guess." Rachel muttered. "But how do you expect us to do this?"

"I don't know. Figure it out. As long is it does something to help us, I'm fine with whatever you do." Puck waved off the question. "But I've had Artie do some research for me, and according to the internet, and about twenty mystery novels, we have a month until we're stuck here forever. So you guys had better hurry." And with that helpful news, he was gone as quickly as he came.

_But no pressure or anything._ Quinn thought sarcastically.

**Random creepy people, and a weird plan. The ending is kind of crap, but I'm just one person guys! Or am I...**

**And don't worry, Kurt will join the plan in the next few chapters.**

**So who do you think did it? I'll tell you this- it isn't our crash survivors. It could be ANYBODY else, ghost or human.**

**Something I forgot to mention- Sue, Schuester, and Emma died too. I couldn't kill Coach Bieste! She's just too awesome.**

**Random fact- I was listening to the Glee covers of "Mine" and "Barely Breathing" the whole time I wrote this.**

**Reviews make me a happy unicorn! If you've reviewed already then I love you, and if you haven't then I'll bribe you with brownies! :3**


	5. Authors Note

I know what you're thinking. "Dude, what the fuuuuuck is wrong with you, you haven't updated in a bajillion years!" And I'm sorry, but this isn't a chapter.

I got lazy, busy, grounded, and internetless all one after another, and then a few days ago I was TRYING to write a new chapter, but nothing was even working! Whitch is why I'm putting this fic on a SUPER TEMPORARY hiatus.

Im sooooo sorry, but there's a lot of stuff with this story I have to work out before I post any more! Forgive me my fellow unicorns. :'(

And like I said its TOTALLY TEMPORARY. I swear on all that is chocolate and cheesecake that I will under NO circumstances abandon this story! I have one other story I'm thinking about posting while this one is under construction, but it isn't Glee.

So while I'm doing all this, just sit back, relax, read better fanfics, eat some cheese doodles, throw a party of one, constantly rewatch "The Breakup" and cry, sniff sharpies, and try to order a llama, and before you know it I'll have great(ish) new chapters up and ready to be read!

Once again I'm SOOOO sorry guys but please just be patient and it'll be worth it! :D

With lots of apologies and pudding,

MagicNinjaUnicorn


	6. Backup Plan

**FINALLY! I HAVE FINALLY COMPLETED THE NEXT CHAPTER! FUCK YEAH! :D**

**SOOOO sorry guys, but my computer broke and I can only use my dads like once a damn WEEK. It sucks. -.-**

**So I was about to eat dinner when I was like "OMG INSPIRATION!" and I BEGGED for the computer and _voila!_**

**But here! And I swear to you guys-faster updates for ABSOLUTE SURE!**

After Puckerman vanished, leaving Quinn and Rachel with his and the other's fates on their shoulders, the aforementioned blonde was pissed off to say the least. She was surprised that Rachel wasn't.

"How are you not angry?" Quinn demanded on their second day at the library, looking through old newspapers from the week of the accident.

Rachel shrugged, not speaking out loud what she was thinking. She opened her little black notebook and scribbling something inside.

Quinn sighed and tried to do a dramatic spin onto the chair, but instead slipped on the smooth hardwood floor and hit her head on the arm of the chair. "Dammit!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, pushing back her chair and rushing to Quinn's side.

"Yeah," Quinn muttered. "Fine." She got up of the floor and turned to the brunette. "Find anything?"

She turned back to her pile of newspapers, printed out articles, and magazines. "Not much," she admitted. "Except..."

"Except what?"

"I did notice on thing about this article." Rachel pointed to a magazine lying opened up to a random page about nail polish or something. She flipped to an article about the accident and read a highlighted part out loud.

_"Although the details of the unfortunate accident are yet to be revealed by police, our workers here at NewsNow Magazine have managed to recover a small bit of information. Unbeknownst to the passengers and driver, a small bobby pin was apparently wedged into the engine. This may be proof that this 'unfortunate accident' may not have been an accident at all"_

"Great, so now we just need to figure out who was wearing a bobby pin that day. One problem-every girl on the bus was." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe not every girl," Rachel countered. "And maybe the pin didn't belong to the person who used it."

"So what, you think somebody was able to walk up to a girl and take something out of her hair without her noticing or caring?" Quinn questioned.

"It's just a theory," Rachel shrugged. "It's not like I'm right."

Unable to think of anything to say, Quinn merely shrugged and returned to the newspaper she was "reading". Really she was just zoning out-she never was one for studying of any kind, and this was no exception. She felt kind of bad for letting Rachel do all the work, but whatever.

* * *

"Tana, what do you think is going to happen to us if Quinn and Rachel can't help?" Brittany asked, playing with the Latina girl's hair.

Santana cocked her head to the side; she hadn't really given it that much thought. Honestly, she didn't want to entertain the fact that they'd fail. She'd ever admit it, but there were some things even Santana Lopez was afraid of. "I'm not sure Britt. But lets not think about that now."

"Okay, then what should we think about?" Brittany wondered.

"I don't want to think at all," Santana murmured, leaning in to kiss the blonde.

"Hey guys, guess wha-oh. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked, bursting into the room.

"Yeah. Kind of." Brittany replied, being as blunt as always.

"Sorry," Sam repeated. "But look at what me and Blaine found!" he held up a tube of lipgloss

"Congratulations. You found one of the millions of lipglosses in the world. I'll order your trophy as soon as I can. Now leave." Santana deadpanned, turning away from the blonde boy.

"No, guys I found this in the dump!" Sam reported excitedly, as if that explained anything at all.

"Garbage makeup. Cool. Now can you get out of here?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"_No_, I found it in the pile of stuff from the accident." Sam explained.

"They put that stuff in the dump?" Santana asked.

"What were you doing in the dump?" Brittany wondered.

"Wait, why is this exciting to you?" Santana questioned.

"Because! It could be a clue about who sabotaged the bus!" Sam replied giddily.

"How? Every girl there had lipstick." She told him.

"How many of them had-" he squinted to read the lable. "_Strawberry Sparkle Fun Time Gloss._"

"Britt," Santana said, "Isn't that the kind that you always use-er, _used_?"

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"Well then it doesn't prove anything. Anything could've flown out of anyone's bag." Santana finished. "Besides, its Quinn and Man-Hand's job to solve the whole bus thing."

"But I was thinking," Sam said. "What if they don't? Shouldn't there be a backup plan? We should try to solve it! We have to!"

"No." Santana said.

"Come on Tana, shouldn't we try?" Brittany agreed with Sam...though seeming reluctant to do so.

"Well...I guess." Santana finally caved.

"Whipped." Sam whispered.

"Get out of here Trouty Mouth," Santana snapped. After he did so, she turned back to Brittany. "Now where were we..."

**Short? yes. Bad? kind of. But a start? Definitely. :D**

**So who do you think did it so far? By the way, I'm going to ask that at the end of every chapter now. I'M SO ANNOYING! :D**

**Please review! More reviews equal more updates and more Brittana and more Sam and more Faberry and more of all that good stuff!**

**'Til next time my fellow unicorns!**


	7. Little Black Notebook

**I updated in only a few days! I feel cool.**

**The chapter may seem sorta...eh, but hey, its kind of a filler. Special shoutout to klaineLove1998 who gave me inspiration for the Blaine/Quinn conversation (even though you said not to give you credit, I'd feel bad not to. So...have some credit! And a cookie :D)**

Rachel had a little black notebook.

It was nothing that special, just a plain old, worn out, plain black spiral notebook that her dads bought her after the accident. The therapist had recommended it; something to record her feelings in when she wouldn't talk to anybody. It became her release, her own little world; a place where she could say anything and nobody would hate her or think she was a diva or annoying. She could write things, draw things, create fantasies that she knew would never come true.

Eventually she began to write her secrets. Her innermost thoughts. It became more than a smiple release, more than a spiral notebook, it became a part of her. It was sacred, a prized possesion. Yet on the outside it was still the same black spiral notebook.

It reminded her of a person. One person in particular. Quinn.

She was perfect on the outside. Your typical blonde cheerleader that everyone knew, and everyone loved. But on the inside lay millions of feelings, dirty little secrets, wild fantasies. She kept things apart from others, had dreams that would never true, figments of her imagination.

Yet on the outside, she was still just the same spiral notebook.

* * *

Quinn heard the crying while she was trying to get to the library. She passed Kurt's house and there he was-Blaine, hovering outside the window, hand trying to reach inside the house.

"Blaine?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." he muttered quietly. "Just forget it."

"C'mon, just tell me." she prompted.

"I never meant to hurt him." Blaine said without turning. "I didn't mean to do what I did. But I did, and now I'm dead, and he's heartbroken, and the last things I said to him were horrible, horrible things."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, genuinley curious.

He took a deep breath. "I cheated on him. A few weeks before Nationals. We had fought over something silly, I can't even remember. And he found out, and we both said awful things to eachother. Then we got on the bus, I died, and, well..."

Quinn didn't quite know what to say. That she understood? She really didn't.

"I just wish that I could've, I don't know, said I was sorry or something. I talked to him once-_once_-and then all of a sudden he couldn't see me anymore. It was so _sudden._"

She nodded, even though she couldn't relate at all.

"Anyways," Blaine sighed. "I'm probably boring you. You should get back on your way to the library."

"Bye Blaine," she said. She turned to walk away, but stopped and said "You know, I'm sure he forgives you. He knows that you're sorry."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

It wasn't until she reached the library when she realized-she'd never told him that's where she was going.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Santana asked as she, Sam, Brittany, and Blaine all sat in a circle in one of Sugar's many guestrooms.

"Plan? I thought you'd have one." Sam replied. "Blaine, anything?"

"Nope. I thought that was Santana's job." Blaine said.

"Great." Sam sighed. "Brittany...?"

"I have a plan," she announced.

Blaine and Sam shared a look, both of whom were met with Santana's death glare. "What is it?" Sam asked her.

"We could ask people what they know." Brittany grinned, proud of her plan.

There was a pause before Blaine said "Okay, anyone have any other ideas?"

"No, wait, Brittany has a point." Sam said. "We could use that good cop/bad cop routine."

"I call bad cop!" Santana all but screamed.

"Wait, there's four of us," Blaine pointed out.

"So we'll split into groups." Sam suggested. "You and I, Santana and Brittany."

"I'll be the good cop." Blaine said.

"But the bad guy always wears hair gel," Brittany told him.

"I'm still going to be the good cop."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Can we just get started?"

"Alright, hands in." Sam said. Brittany put her hand over his, but Santana and Blaine just sat there.

""Let's just go. C'mon Britt." Santana said, standing up and exiting the room, Brittany in tow.

"This can't end well." Blaine murmured.

**The ending was kind of bad, but whatevs. I have math homework to do, Revolution to watch, and I'm getting distracted by music. Haters gonna hate.**

**Another thing- Updates may be slowish, because my moms computer is broken, so she needs to use my dad's computer to do her schoolwork. I'll still update as regularly as possible, but until December 11 it may be slowISH. Not as slow and as on hiatus as last time. :D**

**Next chapter will be ALL Faberry. Oh yeah. :3**

**Reviews will make me happy, so please take the time to let me be more than a social life-less loser typing a fanfiction about ghosts for a TV show about singing high schoolers.**

**Wow. I'm pathetic.**

**Also, who else is SO pumped for Thursday? THE RETURN OF QUINN! And Santana will be there. AND KURT! Too. much. epicness. OPA GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Latersssssss! **


End file.
